Workers often have to carry air tools to remote locations. Many of these locations are best accessed on foot, rendering it inconvenient to transport air compressors to power the air tools at the work site. For example, air tools used by fire and rescue personnel are often essential to saving lives and property, and often operate on air pressures in the range of 10 psi to 250 psi (“low” pressure). The air supplies for these tools are often portable air tanks under extremely high pressure, for example 6000 psi (“high” pressure). Conventional torque-style air regulators can step down these high pressures to low pressure working range for the tool, but at the cost of wear and tear on internal springs. This can cause the regulator to fail on the job, rendering the air tools all but useless.